Better Than Fiction
by writestories315
Summary: Reading is good and pleasurable.
1. Learning About Something New

Warning---this is full of innuendoes and things that will never happen in life…well, in mine at least.  So I'm putting a "read at your own wanting to and only if you're over the age of 14."  Little kids no, big kids yes.

Title - Better Than Fiction 

Author name - Carol 

E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com  
Rating - PG-14 (see above warning)

Spoilers - takes place in season 8 or 7….you pick 

Disclaimer - If you think I own this, then I'm Miss America.  Please call me by my nickname, Your Highness.

Summary - Reading is good and pleasurable. 

Authors Note – Guess what?  I owe thanks to Dae. "You're the best."

************************************************************

Better Than Fiction - 1/2

Wednesday

JAG 

1:12 PM

Bobbie walked into the JAG bullpen with a very nice and pleasant smile on her face.  "Good afternoon, Congresswoman Latham," Harriet greeted.

"Good afternoon, lieutenant," Bobbie replied, looking around the bullpen.  "I was to meet Commander Turner for lunch.  Do you know where he is?"

"I believe he and Colonel MacKenzie are still in court, ma'am." 

"I think he forgot."  Bobbie's smile left her face for a second, then she recovered it. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, ma'am, I haven't."  

"Would you like to join me?  Since I've been stood up."  

Harriet looked nervous for a second but relaxed when she saw the sincerity in Bobbie's eyes. "I would love to.  Let me just give this to Commander Rabb and I'll tell Tiner I'm going to lunch."

"Great."  

Christopher's Italian Café 

Falls Church

1:50 PM

Harriet and Bobbie were having a very nice lunch and enjoying their girl talk.  "I can't tell you the last time I have a good gab session."  

"I know, the last one I had was with Commander Rabb's ex, Renee."  

"What was he thinking with that one?"  

"You got me.  I think it was to replace something else."  

Bobbie jokingly rolled her eyes and laughed.  "You think. Harm and Mac just need to realize how much they need each other."

"I know.  They are like a ticking time bomb in the office,"  Harriet admitted.

"Sturgis said they had some huge tension when he first came over."

 "Well, he made the mistake of butting into their business."  

"True, but he does have a nice one."  Bobbie grinned causing Harriet's jaw to drop.

"Bobbie."  Harriet recovered.  "Is he the reason for that smile your face?"

Bobbie took a long drink of her ice tea and leaned across the table.  "I had a friend recommend reading a book.  It's one of those erotic romance novels.  Well, she and her husband read it together and had the best sex of their lives. So I asked Sturgis how he would feel about it and, well, as you can tell it worked."

Harriet just stared at Bobbie in disbelief and asked, "What's the name of the book?"

JAG

2 weeks later - Thursday

12:45 PM

Bobbie walked out of the admiral's office when she saw Harriet.  "Lieutenant Sims."

Harriet turned around. "Good afternoon, Congresswoman, how are you?"  

"I'm good. You?"  Bobbie asked seeing the smile.

"Great."   Then she whispered, "I've been reading the book with Bud.  Wow."

"I told you,  Bobbie giggled to Harriet as Harm and Sturgis approached.

"Two women laughing.  Not a good sign Sturgis,"  Harm jokingly said.

"Why do you like him?"  Bobbie asked Sturgis.

Harriet smiled, "Actually, Commander, the congresswoman recommended a book to read. I was just telling her the book is very good and I'm enjoying it."  

Sturgis looked at Bobbie, then at Harriet. "Is it the book that…?"

"Yes."  Bobbie smiled.

Sturgis looked at Harriet with a knowing smile.

Harm looked slightly confused at the group. "Do I want to know?"

Bobbie looked at Sturgis. "Tell him over a beer.  I told Harriet over lunch two weeks ago."

Sturgis looked at Harm. "I'll tell you later."

Mac walked over to the group. "Hello, Congresswoman Latham." 

"Hi Mac, how are you?"  Bobbie polity asked.

"Good, expect for the fact that someone still needs to write his report before the admiral yells at the both of us, again,"  Mac said as she slowly looked at Harm.

"I'm almost done,"  Harm stated.

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand-grenades, neither of which I have with me right now,"  Mac grinned.

Harm realized once again that no matter what, Mac would have a come-back for him.  His sighed and grinned.  "Excuse me."

"Mac, Sturgis and I were about to go to lunch, are you and Harriet able to join us?"  Bobbie asked.

"I'm able to, Harriet?"  

"I'd love to,"  Harriet quickly said.

Sturgis cleared his throat. "As much as I would love to keep our lunch, the Chief of Staff has reminded me the admiral will chew me out if I don't finish my report.  Sorry."

"It's okay.  It will be just us girls,"  Bobbie said with a devilish smile.  After a few minutes the three women left the office.

Christopher's Italian Café 

Falls Church

1:05 PM

Mac just stared at the two women as they told her about the wonders of this book. "You're telling me this book can do all that?"

"Not the book.  But reading it with him.  Wow,"  Harriet explained.

"You've got to try it, Mac.  The best ever,"  Bobbie added.

Mac gently smiled at Bobbie. "Bobbie, I'm leaving men alone.  They cause me nothing but trouble."

"Maybe you just need to pick a good one,"  Bobbie stated.

"Really.  You know anyone?  And let me remind you I saw what you picked out for the admiral."

Bobbie took a drink of her ice tea. "How about Harm?"

"Harm?"  Mac repeated.

"I think you two would be good together,"  Harriet chimed in.

Mac took a second. "I would say the boat has sailed.  But there was no boat to even consider.  Besides, we fight like cats and dogs."

Bobbie smiled. "You know he said the same thing about you once."

"He still says that."  Harriet glanced at Bobbie.

Bobbie leaned over and softly said to Mac, "I think you should read the book and since there isn't a man in your life, you'll just have to use the other option."

"What's the other option?"  Harriet innocently asked.

"It is the age of electronics,"  Bobbie stated in a flat, toneless voice, causing the three women to laugh out loud.

9:23 PM

McMurphy's Bar

Harm stared at Sturgis and Bud like they were crazy.  "You two actually did this?"

"Yeah,"  Sturgis told his friend.  "Worked out great." 

"Does the book tell you how…?"  Harm asked not believing his friends.

"Not how.  But it tells how the characters are doing everything.  It's very …vivid,"  Bud explained.  

Sturgis looked at Harm. "Like you've never let the woman have one of her fantasies before."

Harm looked at Sturgis. "Yeah, but this is one of those romance books." 

"Best ever,"   Sturgis stated.

"Definitely,"  Bud agreed.

"In case you two haven't forgotten, I'm single,"  Harm pointed out to his two friends.

"Talk to Mac,"  Sturgis bluntly said.

Harm started to choke on his beer. "Mac?"

"Yeah, I think she might find it interesting."  Sturgis tried not to laugh at Harm's noticeable nervousness.

"Mac?"  Harm restated.  "She and I can barely handle non-work conversations, let alone anything remotely like this."

"Well, sir, with this there isn't much conversation,"  Bud added, wondering if his mentors would consider doing this.

"We fight all the time,"  Harm said, hoping that they would drop it.

"You find her attractive?"  Sturgis asked.

"What man doesn't?" Harm asked in reply.

"Harriet's always saying how she's surprised you two haven't gotten together yet,"  Bud informed him.

"It's Mac."  

"I got my jaw broken in two different places because of you fighting over her."  Bud took a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, and look at how well that relationship ended,"  Harm gave Bud something to think about.

"Because of whom?"  Sturgis interjected.  "I may not have been here, but I've heard the stories."

Harm sat there, giving into the argument. "The best ever?"

"The best ever,"  Bud and Sturgis said together.

"You do know, if I even ask her about this she'll probably kill me."  Harm finished his beer.

"Which scares you more, Harm, that she might say no and kill you or that she might say yes?"  Sturgis asked.

End Part 1


	2. Doing Some Reading

Better Than Fiction – 2/2

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Friday

Mac's Apartment

7:13 PM

Mac sat on her couch, wearing blue jeans and a Marines T-shirt.  She ate some M&M's, had a CD playing in the background, and was reading the book.  "Wow."  

She reread the same passage.  After a few more pages she found herself taking some very deep breaths. "Can a man actually do that?"  

She continued reading the book and eating the M&M's.  She could feel her cheeks turning red from the words in the book and letting her imagination take her away.  Suddenly someone knocked on her door.  She placed the book down on the couch and moved towards the door.  Before opening the door she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Hey, Mac."  Harm stood there, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a Navy sweatshirt. 

"Hi,"  Mac said as he walked into the apartment. "Something I can help you with?"

Harm looked at her. "Are you okay?  Your cheeks are slightly red."

"You surprised me, that's all.  Why are you here?" 

Harm sat down on the couch and the book fell to the floor.  Upon hearing the soft thud, Harm looked at the book and picked it up.  He recognized the title. "You're reading this?"

Mac stared at him and held out a hand. "Give me the book."

Harm opened the book and read a passage to himself.  "Wow. You're into these things?"

Mac took the book out of his hands. "If you must know, Bobbie and Harriet said it was a very good book."

"I know.  Bud and Sturgis told me all about it."  He smiled, noticing the blush of embarrassment which passed on Mac's cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" 

Harm ate some of the M&M's on the coffee table.  "What, I can't come over and see my friend?"

"You're up to something."  

Harm stared at her a little shocked. "No.  I just…"

"Just what?"  Mac asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Bud and Sturgis got me thinking when they told me about the book.  And I had a question for you?"  Harm finally said.

Mac sat down in the chair next to the couch.  "What question?"

"Have you ever thought about doing what they did with the book?  But I see that you bought the book.  So now I'm wondering…"  

"I should throw you out!"  Mac yelled at him.

"Hey, I'm a guy, we don't do things like this,"  Harm defended himself.

Mac just glared at him. "Di…did…did..ahhuggg,"  She stuttered at him as she started to pace.

"Wow, I've never rattled you that bad before."  Harm smiled, deeply satisfied.

"I'm going to rattle your head,"  Mac warned him.

"But listen to what I have to ask, then I promise you can kick my six,"  Harm said, getting Mac to calm down slightly.  "You had two women in relationship tell you about a book that they've used in the bedroom.  At least I'm hoping that they used it in the bedroom.  And now you own the book, you're not in a relationship.  So I'm just wondering why you bought it."

Mac let out a sigh and sat back down in the chair.  "You don't know a thing about women."

"What do you mean?"  Harm asked, knowing she was right with her statement.

"Women can read a book like this and be satisfied."  

"And a man can't?" 

"What's the real reason why you came over here?"

"Honestly?" 

"Honestly."

Harm thought for a second. "I'll tell you if you tell me why you bought the book."

"Deal."

"I was wondering if you would read the book with me to find out what the hoopla is about,"  Harm honestly told Mac.

"I bought it out of curiosity."

Harm looked at her. "So you want to read it together?"

Mac's brain was screaming at her as she careful answered the question. "You think you can handle it?  I'm warning you, it's a little realistic and vivid in parts."

"I can handle it if you can,"  Harm gave her an unspoken challenge.

Mac looked at him, ready to accept his challenge. "So, how do we do this?"

Harm moved on the couch. "You'll sit here and I'll sit here.  Then we can read the book."

"Okay."  Mac sat down next to him with the book in her hands.

She opened the book to the start of the story she was reading.  As they started to read Harm complained she was holding the book too close to her.  His solution was to hold the book. The next problem was that there wasn't enough light for both of them. 

"Okay, the only way we are going to do is by either moving to the floor or changing positions on the couch."   Mac stood up.

"Let's stay on the couch."

Mac looked at the couch, "We have three options.  One, we lay on our sides and read it.  Two, I sit-lay across you and read.  Or three, you sit at the end and I lean into you.  Your choice."

Harm thought for a minute and realized that no matter where Mac was he might as well enjoy it and be conformable.  "Option one.  I like to read on my side."

"Okay.  Stretch out, but take off your shoes.  I don't want shoe marks on my couch,"  Mac ordered.

"You're so demanding."  Harm took off his shoes.

Mac let out a short chuckle. "You think I'm demanding? Wait till you meet the female character."

Harm stretched out and smiled at her. "All ready."  Mac joined him on the couch, they were spooned together.  The first thing Harm noticed was how well Mac fit in his arms.

"Here, you can hold the book."  Mac gave him the book as she grabbed the M&M's.  

"M&M's?"  

Mac absently said, "Chocolate is my substitute for sex."  She fell silent as she felt the heat from Harm's eyes burning into her head.  "That was out loud, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was"  Harm softly chuckled.

Mac ate some of the sweet candy. "Well, after a few pages what I said won't seem so bad."

Ten pages into the book and Harm found the apartment to be very warm. He suddenly shifted against Mac and she looked up at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just warm."  

"Take off your sweatshirt."  

Harm handed her the book as he moved to take the sweatshirt off to reveal a white T-shirt underneath. He moved back to his original position behind her.  "Much better."

Ten more pages past and now both of them were feeling very uncomfortable from the heat of the book.  Mac's cheeks were slightly red, but she couldn't tell if it was from the book or the thought of Harm doing those things to her.  Or it might have been from the fact she could feel him so close to her.  Mac moved herself on the couch, causing Harm to move.  Mac could feel all of him, including the part of the male anatomy that the book was describing in full detail.  

Harm was a few paragraphs ahead of Mac and started to wonder if Mac was anything like the character.  He knew the character was model tall, leggy, and blond.  But he couldn't help himself from imagining her to be a slightly- above-average height, leggy, brunette.

As he continued to read, his hand reached into the bag of M&M's.  He felt Mac move as he reached into the bag.  "You're not the only one who needs it,"  Harm said, glancing down at her to see her seductive smile.

Four pages later Harm gave off a slight gasp.  Mac smiled and gave a timid chuckle at the part.  Harm looked down at her and could tell her breathing had changed.  He also sensed a new heat from her body.  He looked at their feet and saw she was curling her toes as she read.  He turned his attention back to the book and off the sensual body in front of him.

Mac sensed Harm was watching her. The thing she couldn't get over was the feeling of his breath tickling the back of her neck.  She could feel the moisture in the air after it left his mouth.  Her body shivered as an absent thought wished it was his tongue on her skin and not his breath.

Mac read a passage of the book and just stared at the words, not believing them. She continued to read, but Harm didn't.  Harm shut the book and tossed it on the coffee table.  "What?"  Mac asked to him as the bag of M&M's fell to the floor.

"You were right,"  Harm said as she moved on the couch.

Mac now laid on her back. "Right about what?"  

"One, I don't know a thing about women and two, I can't handle this book."  

"If it makes you feel better, I'm having a little trouble handling it myself."

Harm gave her a little smile and moved his hips a bit on the couch.  Not realizing he had moved one of his legs in between hers. "Why were you having trouble?"  

"It felt a little real at times,"  Mac daringly told him.

Harm looked at her, knowing the feeling.  "Like when it talked about how they felt in each other's arms.  The way they fit perfectly together."  

Mac licked her lips. "Yeah."

"The way he could feel her body heat through her T-shirt."  Harm lowered his voice and lightly touched her side over her shirt.

Mac looked into his eyes. "And how she could imagine what his body would feel like wrapped around hers."  Mac moved one of her hands to rest on his hip that was starting to lean towards her.

"Mac,"  Harm softly said.

"Yeah," Mac breathlessly said as she licked her lips.

Harm thought for a minute about what he was going to say, he licked his lips.  "Sarah," he moaned just before their lips meet in a long hot passionate kiss.

The book and the M&M's were quickly forgotten as they wrapped themselves around each other.  Clothing soon fell to the floor as they both entered a world better than fiction.

The End

(AN - am I evil or what?)  


End file.
